Family Tradition
by uniabocetaP
Summary: A family tradition for Yule.


Aldburg TA 2996

Waking up was not Théodwyn's favourite part. Being woken up by a jumpy toddler and a marginally older but equally excited kid, did not make matters better.

"Mama, maaaaamaaaaa" a high-pitched chorus of voices demanded for her attention.

"Why do they never call, aadaaa, aaaaada?" She mumbled under the covers.

Éomund chuckled. "Because I am not the one who can bake the cookies…"

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" both of her offspring got up the chant.

Of course, how could she have forgotten? It was Yule eve today. She and Éomund had started their small family tradition during Éomer's first Yule celebrations. Usually, the Rohirrim women prepared the traditional Yule cookies by themselves, letting their kids and husbands to devour them. They, however, had decided to make something special out of this very common process. Every Yule eve, they would prepare, shape, decorate and bake the cookies all together. Each year, without fail, a lot of misshaped horses ended up on their celebratory dinner.

Éomund got out of bed. He picked up each of their kids under one arm. "Should we check if there is more snow outside?"

"Yes!"

He winked to Théodwyn as he led their children outside. She smiled and got under her blankets again. They would have a wonderful day, all four of them together. After she napped for a bit longer.

#######

Edoras, TA 3002

Théoden sister's children seemed to be very gloomy today. He spent most of the day scratching his head about their subdued behaviour. Surely, the latest punishment was not severe enough to cause the catatonic mood they both had. The repercussions of their mischiefs had never before led to silent reflection of their behaviour. If they did, they would get into less trouble on the first place.

His own son passed in front of him. The King halted him. "Théodred, a moment, if you please?"

"Of course, father". He followed his father out of the main hall, into his private study. "What is wrong, father?"

"Éomer and Éowyn".

His son groaned. "Again? It is only one day since they caused a hip of snow to fall on top of poor Hama".

"They have not done anything. Yet."

"What is the problem then?" Théodred frowned. He was ready to dash outside the study and look for his cousins. Since their move to Edoras six months ago, they had turned the entire palace upside down.

"Peace, Théodred!" the King had to stop his son from running away. "They look really sad today, and I was wondering why…"

"I have not seen them today". Théodred paused for a moment to think. "Most children are excited today. The snow and Yule eve…"

"Aha!" Théoden's face lit up. He had just realised what was wrong. "This is it, son. It is Yule eve!" He had to elaborate as Théodred was confused. "Éomer, Éowyn, Éomund and Théodwyn used to bake the Yule cookies together on Yule eve".

Their faces and moods darkened as they felt once more the loss of Théodwyn and Éomund. It was hard for them, they both missed them terribly. How much harder was it for the kids? Théodred could not really understand, despite what most people believed; he had never met his mother after all. His father was his family. And they were now Éomer and Eowyn's family.

"There is only one solution, father". Théodred used his official voice, the one he used to report in front of the Court. "We must bake cookies".

Théoden nodded once. "I cannot see any other way. Let's bake cookies!"

########

Edoras, FA 1

"Uncle had come to pick us up. He had a very grim expression on his face, the one he reserved for when he spoke to his councilors. He never told us anything; he just asked us to follow him. Once we entered the kitchen and saw the old cook and Théodred already mixing the ingredients for the dough, we realised what was going on". Éomer took a sip of his mead. "I swear, Éowyn screamed in excitement. She even peed herself a little".

His new bride rolled her eyes. "Come on, that last bit is a lie".

"No, it is not! As the King of the Mark, I always tell the truth!" Eomer's expression did not convince Lothiriel. He tried to acquire an innocent expression, which was completely unsuccessful. Lothiriel laughed though and that was enough for him.

"I will ask the Shieldmaiden of Rohan next time I see her". She got on her feet, baked cookies smell was in the air around them as the snow was falling outside. "I think we need to get the cookies out of the oven. I bet my swan looks better than your horse!"

"We will see about that!"

####

Ithilien, FA 34

Why did she have to move so South? Ithilien was a beautiful place, but it lacked a very important part of Yule eve. Snow. It never snowed here, the trees were as green as ever. It was a small and stupid thing to complain abour; life the last decades had given her love, family, health, wealth and peace of mind. She and Faramir had turned the forest into their sanctuary. Together they had healed here.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. For a moment she thought that Faramir entered her room, how silly she was. The man was the spitting image of her husband as he was the spring she had met him. Elboron was almost the same age as his father had been then, as well.

"Mother, are you alright?" he came next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Father told me you got sick".

"A cold. It will not stop me from celebrating Yule in a couple of weeks" she smiled. "We will have a quiet evening with your father here".

"Arwen will miss you at court".

"She should! I am the only interesting lady in that court".

Her son smiled. "I cannot deny that fact. The stories being told of your… antics are legendary".

For a while they watched the tree branches swaying in the wind. A squirrel rushed up the tree. "Mother, there is a reason I visited you. I would like to get the recipe for the Yule cookies. I remember how to prepare the dough, but I do not want to mess it up, especially since this is our first Yule together with Marion".

Eowyn's heart warmed. Both her and Éomer had maintained with their families the tradition their parents had started all those decades ago. It had survived due to Théoden and Théodred, who did everything in their power to make them feel welcome in their small family. When they formed their own families, they baked cookies with their spouses and children. A small part of her was scared that the tradition would die out; which Gondorian lady would stoop so low as to roll dough? Her son's faint blush and glint of excitement on his eyes reassured her that the family tradition would live on.

"Of course. It would be a shame if some small mistake happened. Especially since in Minas Tirith nothing can be kept a secret!"


End file.
